


No, Really, They'll Love It

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eldritch Creature Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, can buildings have allergies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Jack just wants to do something nice for his dads...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	No, Really, They'll Love It

“You’re certain?” Jack bites his lip, looking at the leprechaun across the kitchen table. “Castiel never said anything about this…”

“Aye, sonny-boy. I’m certain. They’ll love it.” Donal’s eyes glint strangely in the light of the Bunker’s kitchen, but Jack ignores it. “Shall I then?”

Jack nods, taking a deep breath as the Bunker transforms around them, becoming green and verdant as flowers bloom along the hallway.

The Bunker sneezes.

Jack looks back at Donal in surprise, but he just waves his hand, encouraging Jack to explore. “It’s so pretty!”

The Bunker sneezes again, wetter, blowing _everything_ out. Including them.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Dean did not appreciate it. He and Cas were in the shower when the Bunker sneezed, you see.


End file.
